Electric storm
by Solarchild95
Summary: When your a vampire, the orgin of the succubi legend and have a leathal gift will you ever find love? This is what Kate thinks but something terrible leads her to a nomad, Garrett. Will things take a turn for the good or is there a Electric storm coming?
1. Chapter 1

I twisted my hair around my finger extremely bored. Why did I come to this damn wedding anyway? I didn't even know ...Ella? Whatever it was...Tanya and the other had dragged me along because of the Cullen's. I huffed crossing my arms sinking low into my chair.

"Sit up properly Kate" Tanya hissed through her teeth.

I looked up at Tanya who had composed herself very well considering she was about to see her ex get married, her wavy strawberry blonde hair which was blatantly ginger hung round her shoulders. Her soft pale skin glowed in the lights. My sister was beautiful and Russian, like me. Her accent was stronger, guess it was because how old she was.

"Why should I..."

"Don't act like a child for god sakes..."

"Don't act like a child for god sakes..." I mocked her

She gave me a quick clip round the ear. I growled sitting up in my seat.

"Oh do behave you two" muttered Eleazar.

I looked over at him, with his dark hair and curls. He looked even more proper than the king of Switzerland. If there was one. His mate Carmen whos dark hair hung low on her back smiled.

"Now now their only being sisters" She mused in her Spanish accent

Eleazar laughed with her. I sighed, It felt like I was the loner in the crowd, apart from Tanya but I wasn't really bothered about her, I didn't have a mate or boyfriend! Even the humans to my left seemed to be enjoying each others company, the brown haired female and the dorky male sat hand in hand. I glanced at Edward as the music started. We all rose and turned to see Alice glide down the stairs with vampire grace, with a less grace full human behind her. The human has deep chocolate eyes and pale skin, if you where stupid you could of mistaken her for one of us. She followed Alice towards the front where Edward stood. He grinned and I heard Tanya let out a heavy sigh. We all re-took our seats as the ceremony began.

It seemed to drag on for hours, the priest rambled on and on about love and god and love and god and god again. At one point we had to hold Tanya down when he asked did anyone have any objections. If I could I would of dozed off but the wedding finally came to a end. Everyone clapped except Tanya, and I only clapped half halfheartedly. We followed Edward and Bella out to the garden. The reception area was beautiful, lights hung above my head lighting the dance floor. People, human people, buzzed around us chattering away about the wedding. I looked ahead to see Edward approaching us with his bride Bella. Bella gawped at all of us as if she had never seen another vampire in her life. When her eyes fell on me I shot a quick glare at her. She blinked backing away slightly clinging onto Edwards arm.

"the Cullen's are all evened up in numbers now. perhaps it will be our turn next, eh, Kate?'" I heard Tanya say as she nudged me lightly

"Keeping the dream alive..." I replied rolling my eyes

I watched as Edward lead his, oh so what, beautiful bride to the dance floor and to a shadowed corner of the area. I sighed. How did she get so lucky I gazed around at all the humans, they all seemed to be with someone. Even Bella's father Charlie had someone, well...he was talking to his ex but oh well. I heard distant shouting before Edward returned with Bella. Tears streaked her face as he began to dance. They looked so cute together...it really sickened me. It was probably jealously...right? As my family watched I turned and walked out onto the grass. Two fire flies danced in the summer air, their light shining brightly in the semi darkness. Why did everyone have someone but me?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did he choose her? Why not me! I mean...shes not even..even..."

"A vampire" I glanced at her

"Yes! I mean what does he see in her that he doesn't see in me!"

I went to reply but Tanya carried on rambling. Edward this...Edward that...Edward can't...it was like Romeo and Juliet except in this version, Romeo had run of with Juliet's less attractive nurse. She'd been stuck on the same record for months now! That record would be appropriately named "Tanya's annoying voice", and I would gladly smash that record to pieces! If only it wasn't a figment of my imagination. She continued to moan on the journey home.

"I mean who did he come too when he saw her..ME!"

"Yeah but Tanya he didn't love you..."

"I mean..come on...my scent must smell ten times better than hers.." she continued on and on

I rolled my eyes. She was lucky I hadn't shocked her yet, even though it was getting even more tempting as my patience wore thin with the ginger. Finally after what seemed like a century, which I know what it feels like, Eleazar pulled into our gravel drive and pulled up to the 12th century home. With brick walls with ivy climbing them and large open windows, it was very welcoming. I had lived in this house for centuries, with my sisters. Occasionally we would have a human male tenant...though they where always one nighters and came here only to use me. It had died down over the past century or two, but once or twice a year a man would appear only wanting the best night of his life. I'd got fed up of it, so usually left them to my sister. She is such a player, despite being ginger. I was done fooling round with guys, I wanted one who loved me for who I was. As we climbed out the car I was greeted by other sister Irina.

"Kate!" she hugged me tightly appearing out of what seemed thin air.

"Hi Irina..." I hugged her back lightly

"How was it?" she asked

Irina hadn't gone, not the loss of her mate Laurent. Occasionally she would stare off into space heart broken by his loss.

"It was good..." I glanced at Tanya who was walking to the house muttering about how much better she was than Bella

"Is Tanya all right?" Irina asked with a pained voice as we walked towards the front door

"Just upset that Edward got married to that human chick Bella"

Irina hissed slightly "Yeah...her..."

"Oh come on Irina it wasn't even Bella who killed Laurent...it was those pesky wolves..."

"They where protecting her Kate..." she glared

"So? Bella didn't mean that to happen..."

Irina span on her feet and grabbed my wrist. She had a psycho cat woman look in her eyes.

"She still...caused Laurent's death...I will never forgive her for that..."

I gave her a light shock to make her let go. Her arm retracted immediately, as she cursed under her breath.

"Listen Irina...don't grab me again...and face it..Bella did no wrong..."

I smirked at Irina who was trying to come up with some sad comeback. Irina and comebacks was like a blonde bimbo trying to count to ten. I turned to go inside.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAD A MATE" she screeched

I could just feel the static between my fingers creating sparks. I span on my heels and through a ball of pure energy at her, which was about the size of a soft ball but probably packed a wallop as big as a strike of a lightning bolt its self. She ,sadly, dodged the on coming missile. It flew straight into Eleazar's car instead, causing it to explode simultaneously, which was a shame. Cause I would of liked to see Irina's head do the same. I clasped my hands over my mouth trying to hold in the laughter as the others came running outside. They all stared at the car like it was some puppy dog who'd died. Reminded me of Lassie really, you know the scene, where the dog dies? I couldn't contain my laughter any longer and began to giggle hysterically in the light of Eleazar's 4x4.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there in utter shock. Irina couldn't of gone missing. Let alone as according to those human loving Cullen's, gone to the volturi for reasons none of us did not know. She'd gone to apologize hadn't she? I tried to remember what she had told me.

_**As I sat reading this month's latest magazine of "Bulldozers finest" I thought I was alone in the house but then Irina approached me with a slight smile on her face. **_

"_**Guess what..." **_

"_**What?" I looked up from my page**_

"_**I've decided I am going to apologize to the cullens..." **_

_**My eyes widened in disbelief **_

"_**No way!"**_

"_**Yep...I'm going to go down there straight away apologize then come home!" she smiled more as she stood making her way out the front door **_

"_**Be careful Irina" I shouted after her**_

"_**I will!" she yelled back as she disappeared from view. **_

"They want us to come down straight away..." Eleazar frowned

I snapped out of my day dream and joined the conversation.

"Why do they need us to go down there?" I asked

"They didn't say...they said it was easier to see for ourselves..." Eleazar

"Maybe Irina did something to frame the cullens" Carmen suggested

"Irina wouldn't do that" I insisted

"Remember Kate...Irina had good reason to do whatever she has done..." Tanya looked up

"Shes right Kate... Irina has been known to..."

"Not let go of things...I know ...I know.."

"So who's up for a road trip?" Carmen asked trying to lighten the most likely dead atmosphere

Within minutes we where on the road to some event I didn't know about...again! I felt so annoyed. Not only with myself but my sister as well. How could she be so...so...evil! She was a good girl...well most of the time. I just couldn't believe that my sister had gone and framed the cullens for something they didn't do and then run to the Volturi to tell on them. It was actually ridicules. I mean even the ginger wasn't talking or on her annoying record! It was odd...too odd. Maybe I was dreaming this all...but I doubt it since I hadn't had a dream in over 800 years. I sighed again as Eleazar sped through Canada, probably breaking the speed limit at least 4 times... but no one seemed to notice. As we drove into the Cullen's drive after about 5 hours, a record time for getting here, Tanya leaped out the car before he could even stop it. I followed shortly as she knocked on the front door. It was Edward who answered, I saw Tanya compose herself.

"Tanya...Kate..." Edward nodded stepping aside

"Edward" Tanya nodded walking inside

"Hi Edward..." I muttered as I followed my sister.

Eleazar and Carmen where soon behind us as Carlisle began talking.

"Now I know you don't know why you are here but...we thought it was best to show you..." He said calmly as Bella entered the room with a small thing...in her...arms...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh.,...my...god...she had created a immortal child! Me and my family gawped at it as Bella smiled warmly at us. How could she smile so warmly when in her hands she held a monster!

"This...is Reneesme..." Bella cooed slightly

Great she had given it a name.

"An immortal child" Tanya hissed

"No..." Carlisle began explain "she is half..."

"Half what?" I asked

"Half human Half Vampire" Edward spoke

"What...how is that possible..." Eleazar frowned

"I conceived her before I was changed..." Bella answered

"Is that even possible?" I stared at her like she was some sort of serial killer "How do we know that you're not lying!"

"Because...she can show you the truth..." Eleazar eye brows furrowed.

"She can show us...the truth?" Carmen cocked her head to one side.

"Eleazar is right..." Carlisle nodded "She can show you her memories by touch..."

"Let me see..." Tanya snapped slightly

Bella nodded as the small toddler reached for my sister. I touched Tanya's arm as if to give her word of warning. I was really touching her arm cause there was a bee. She glanced at me shrugging both the bee and me off her arm. Small hands touch Tanya's cheeks as a small gasp escaped her lips. She pulled away seconds later urging me forward. I looked round nervously before leaning down. The moment she touched me, I was shown horrific images. It was like watching Romeo and Juliet along side a R-rated version of Bambi. I pulled away shaking my head,

"Wow..." I muttered as I begun pacing

Okay I needed to think things through. One Irina was a traitor and a bitch...Two...Edward and Bella obviously don't know the meaning of Safe Sex...and three...this was no Dream. I ran those three things over and over in my head as Carmen and Eleazar took turns with Reneesme. It wasn't long before I heard a pair of tyre's pulling into the drive.

"Shit..its Charlie..." Bella panicked "Maybe if the Denial's just.."

"No..its not your father..." Edward stared at the front door "It's Charlotte and Peter...Alice and Jasper must of decided to send them anyway"

"Right...lets get ready for the next batch.." Bella huffed

I turned to see who the new guests where. As I turned there was a knock at the door. Edward was opening it in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Charlotte...Peter..." he nodded

"Edward.." Chimed a quiet voice

Someone stepped into the house. It was a girl, a nomad. She was about Alice height with blonde hair which she'd pulled quick;y into a pony tail but letting a few strands of hair fall around her face. As she scanned the room I got a better look. She had typical scarlet eyes and of course un-describable flawless skin and beauty. She wore a leather jacket which was slightly worn in places along with a pair of denim Jeans. A plum coloured scarf was wrapped round her neck, as if she was hiding something. She seemed pretty clean to be a nomadic vampire.

Seconds later a second vampire entered the room. He was also a nomad around 6 foot tall with similar scarlet eyes to the girl, with golden brown hair which hung just above his ears. He wore a black short sleeved shirt, with black jeans. My eyes widened, on his arms, where a dozen crescent shaped scars. I stared moving my eyes to his neck, he had some there to! At first I thought he was just another idiot who got into fights, but soon it hit me that he was Jasper's friend. He had got those scars in that war. I couldn't quite remember what kind of relationship the two nomads where in.

It soon became apparent though. Charlotte had stepped closer to Peter once he was by her side. He smiled rapping his arm round her shoulder. Great...more lovers...now I felt like the odd one out.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as the two nomads both fell for the small child. Charlotte tensed slightly when Peter took his turn but her body posture relaxed a little when he pulled away. The two nomads eyed each other suspiciously as a foul stench entered the room. I wrinkled my nose looking at what was coming in. It was a dark haired boy wearing nothing but shorts. He passed the two nomads glancing at the girl who had removed her jacket now. Her arms too where laced with silver crescent shaped moons.

The guy glanced at Charlotte "Great...we have more freaks..."

"Whats that meant to mean" Charlotte glared

"Just saying..."

"Your the one who smells like wet dog..." She smirked

"Well your the one with messed up arms..."

I saw Charlotte recoil in hurt as Peter growled.

"Don't be mean to her Dog!"

Wolf boy turned smirking

"No one wants you here so take your stench somewhere else..." Peter said rapping a comforting arm around Charlotte's shoulder.

Wolf boy stopped smirking his face setting into a hard glare "You don't want me to get upset..."

Peter shoved him lightly "Or what?"

Before our very eyes the boy transformed into a wolf. Charlotte screamed slightly backing away. Peter growled.

"No phasing in the house!" Bella snapped as she walked through the living room

"Want to take this out side? Mutt?" Peter glared

"Peter don't..." Charlotte said with apparent worry in her tone of voice

Edward came in "Jake out..Peter...stay..."

Jake huffed before turning walking out. Peter straitened up. I saw Charlotte grip his arm slightly they begun a conversation too low for me to hear...or I was paying to much attention to the next guest.

"Welcome Garrett..." Carlisle nodded

"Nice to see you again Carlisle..." a strong American accent sounded.

And that's when I saw him. A tall , gangly, blonde hair vampire with eager ruby eyes. He had a cheeky grin and tall posture. I felt weird inside when I looked at him, like someone had stuffed a pig in a blender...but a stuffed pig...okay maybe it felt more like butterflies. Was I in love?


	6. Chapter 6

Love? Love a nomad? How stupid was I! Surely it wasn't true! I mean, surely he wouldn't love me for who I am? I mean I was a succubi for goodness sake! Surely he wouldn't be any different.

"And who are you?" I heard his voice ask from behind.

I turned to see him standing there, hands in pockets. I hadn't even realized that Reneesme had showed them her...own version of the human centipede. His grin was melting me like butter, which had never happened before.

"I'm Kate..." I smiled

"Nice to meet ya Kate...I'm Garrett" He nodded slightly smiling.

Our eyes locked for a second, his ruby red eyes staring into my golden ones. It wasn't long before the connection was broken by two nomads calling his name. Glancing over my shoulder I watched him walk over to his friends. Damn...was the back of him as hot as the front?...WAIT what was I thinking? I must be going crazy. Maybe it was lack of blood that was doing my head in. I walked out the house and into the woods. I broke into a light jog once I reached the woods. A thousand thoughts swum through my head, when I bumped into something. I gasped getting immediately into a protective position sending a hundred volts of electricity over my body. I relaxed when I realized it was Charlotte. She was really small, even more up close. I had to look down, just to make eye contact with her brilliant red eyes.

"Oh!" Charlotte said with shock stepping back slightly "I didn't see you there! Sorry!"

"It's okay..." I smiled

"Your the Denali girl...the sister of Irina aren't you?" she asked

"It's Kate..."

"Nice to meet you Kate" she grinned "I'm Charlotte"

I looked down at her "How old are Charlotte?"  
"Vampire wise uh.." she began thinking

"No..I mean age..."

"19..."

She was older than me yet she was so small. She seemed almost bird like...like a chicken...hah...chicken. I laughed to myself.

"Well...I guess I'll see you later Kate..." She turned to leave

I paused for a moment "...Charlotte"

"Hm?" she returned to face me

"How did you know..."

"Know what?" she frowned

"How did you know your mate was the one..."

"Who Peter...well..."

She paused to think before going on with her story.

"It all began in the summer of 1879, when I was returning from market. I passed a alleyway, and out the corner of my eye I saw something. I turned and saw him. For the first time in my life. And I was breath taken. He looked like he was carved from marble by god himself. He was watching me. And when our eyes locked, it felt like 100 butterflies where trapped inside me bursting to get out. I then approached him slowly, and we talked for a few moments before he was whisked away by Maria and Jasper. Later that month, barely 2 weeks after my first encounter with the man named Peter was I changed. You see I almost drowned in an attempt to douse the flames that where burning my home. After I had changed into what I am now, I some what hated Peter for a while, barely making him an acquaintance. We both thought as Maria's little soldiers, and I was consumed in hatred and I was blinded by hurt. When it came to my year mark, I barely remembered my feelings for him. Then he told me to run, I was confused the first time round but on the second run I listened and did so. Later that evening he confessed his love for me...I didn't know what to say so..."

We where both so lost in the story that neither of us had noticed Peter come up behind her so he took us both by surprise.

"SO..." he continued the story for her "you walked out...but you soon realized..."

"That you thought I was beautiful...and that you'd seen through my scars both mental and physical...and I saw through yours..." Charlotte grinned turning to face her mate intertwining her fingers with his.

"You don't know how beautiful you looked in that moonlight..." he whispered to her

For some reason all this lovey dovey rubbish didn't make me want to gag, like I usually did. It made me sad, I sighed slightly. I felt alone in this world. Even the two vampires with a rubbish begging found each other in the end. Even though Charlotte didn't have the best arms or neck ever Peter still told her she looked beautiful. Which if it was possible, would have bought me to tears.


	7. Chapter 7

"So there you go" Charlotte smiled "Why did you want to know anyway?"

"Ummm...just wondering..." I replied

Her smiles faded sightly "It's cause of my scars isn't it..."

Uh oh...she wasn't one to play around this one I thought to myself. I saw Peter tense slightly placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She seemed so upset.

"No-" I began

"Don't worry, I know the truth...everyone's all the same..." her voice shook slightly.

Just before I went to oppose Garrett walked past waving.

"Hello" he grinned disappearing deeper into the woods.

I stared in awe at him as he passed. Peter chuckled slightly whispering something to Charlotte, but it seemed like she was having none of it. She turned and ran off into the forest.

Peter sighed "Sorry about this Kate, she just takes everything..."

"Seriously?"

He nodded "Yes especially when it come to her arms"

He sighed slightly kicking at the dirt.

"I can't understand why she can't see that she is beautiful..." he muttered quietly to himself before turning to me again "Well I better go check shes alright...see you Kate"

"Bye Peter" I smiled slightly as he walked off in the direction Charlotte had bolted off in.

I turned to run off again when I bumped into someone else. I shrieked not in the mood.

"WATCH IT" I screamed then stopped when I saw who it was.

It was Garrett he sat on the floor at my feet gazing up at me before chuckling.

"Wow...who knew you where so feisty?" he grinned

I glared at him before stomping off in another direction. He stood following.

"HEY WAIT" he yelled following me

I walked faster.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you! I was just joking around."

I turned to face him "Don't come at me with the joke excuse! Your all the same!"

"What?" he said confused

"You all want to use me for what I am! Like the others! They all hurt me in the end!"

"Use you?" he frowned for a second before his face softened "I'm not THAT kind of guy..."

"uh huh..." I said sarcasticly folding my arms

"Seriously...I wouldn't use a woman for..."It"...it's disgusting if men in the past treated you that way..."

I turned "What?"

"I don't think its right that men treated you that way.. I mean you seem to have a colorful personality"

"Whats THAT supposed to mean?" I cocked my eyebrow up

"That you have a nice personality...your a nice person..."

"Oh..." I smiled slightly

Hold on I thought what if this is all of a con and what if...hes eyes..didn't...look... I shook it off.

"And..." he began before turning to the west

"And what?"

"Shh" he said placing a finger on my lips to hush me

I frowned as her grabbed my arm and pulled me into a bush.

"This bush has prickles in!" I hissed

"SHHH!"

We peaked through the bush as we saw Charlotte walk into the clearing, two people following. It was Carlisle and Eleazar.

"We know..." Eleazar said

"Know what..." she asked not turning to face them

I glanced at Garrett and he glanced at me as we listened intensely to what was happening. It was like watching a crime film, where the murder is caught by the goodies! Maybe Charlotte had killed someone, a member of the wolf pack or a friend of the cullens. We sat in suspense.

"About your power..."


	8. Chapter 8

WOAH! I thought, she had a power. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I...I don't know what your talking bout..." she said not making eye contact with Eleazar who had walked to face her

"Your power Charlotte... the power of invisibility..."

She clenched her jaw "So what if I have a power..."

"We could use it...in the fight..."

"No!" she span on her heels to face Carlisle "I won't use my power to protect anyone against the volturi! Cause then they'll want me!"

"But..." he began

"No buts! I'm not using my power! I haven't used it since I left the war! And I don't plan on using it again!" she frowned

Carlisle sighed before nodding at Eleazar at which point they walked off. Charlotte watched them go, her gaze passing our hiding spot. We went to sneak out the back of our hiding space but we got side tracked by another, person entering the clearing. It was Peter.

"There you are!" he said with relief coming up behind her "Are you okay?"

She shook her head "I...hate my arms...I hate me..."

"Your arms are beautiful Char..."

"No there not!" she yelled "They're ugly they make me ugly! They're..."

"Just like mine..." he reached for her hand holding it lining up their dozens of scars "and I think they look beautiful...and you...look beautiful..."

He gently took her chin in his hand turning her head up to face him. She looked into his eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. I glanced at Garrett wondering if he tasted as good as he smelled...I shook my head. There I was going again, thinking that Garrett was so great and so brilliant when really he was just another nomad. I turned back to the couple as Peter pulled back.

"Come on lets get back..." he said taking her hand before they both disappeared.

Garrett and me scrambled out from our hiding place. I brushed myself standing without taking Garrett's hand which he had held out to pull me up. He sighed slightly then smiled.

"So where you going now?" he asked grinning

"To see my sister..."

"Oh..." he said disappointed almost "See you tomorrow when we're training Bella?"

"Yeah...sure..." I said turning and walking away

The next day I stood next to Tanya as Garrett asked Peter demonstrate for him.

"Sure..." Peter said stepping out

"Who do you want to fight with?" Garrett asked

Peters eyes scanned the group but I knew exactly who he'd pick. We all watched as Peter and Charlotte dodged each other, laughing when Peter was downed by his smaller companion. She laughed and helped him up. After training Bella for a while, it came to my turn to help Bella. She was good, but as I tested her strength, the shield failed. I smirked when all of a sudden Garrett came up behind me. "Kate," Garrett called as the other slowly drifted away from the group.

I turned cocking my eye brow up at him my lips pursed ready to throw a insult at him.

"I wouldn't Garrett…." Edward cautioned frowning

Garrett ignored Edwards warning "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back…"

"Yes" I smiled slyly at him wiggling my fingers playfully at him "Curious?"

Garrett shrugged "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of a over exaggeration…"

"Maybe" I made my face serious "Maybe it only works on the weak or young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. maybe you could withstand my gift.' I stretched out her hand to him, palm up- a clear invitation. My lips twitched slightly as I sent around 100 volts of electricity over my skin.

Garrett grinned at my challenge. Very confidently, he touched my palm with his index finger.  
And then, with a loud gasp, his knees buckled and he keeled over backwards. His head hit a piece of granite with a sharp cracking noise. I smirked at his in-competence.

'I told you so,' Edward muttered.

Garrett's eyelids trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at me, and a wondering smile lit up his face.

'Wow,' he said.  
'Did you enjoy that?' I asked skeptically.  
'I'm not crazy,' he laughed, shaking his head as he got slowly to his knees, 'but that was sure something!'  
'that's what i hear'

Edward rolled his eyes and I laughed slightly. Maybe he was brilliant, a little stupid but brilliant. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost a week later, where Garrett came to me while I gazed at all the couples who where taking leisurely stroll in the garden before they where off hunting.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?" I asked turning to him

"I was wondering could I go hunting with you?"

"Hunting humans" I frowned

"NO...I mean hunting animals"

I raised my eye brows shocked. He wanted to try animal blood.

"I've never met a vampire so keen on trying my diet..."

"Well as I proved the other day...I'm more than keen..."

I smiled slightly as he grinned broadly at me.

"Okay come with me..." I said standing

I shot out the open window landing gracefully on my feet. Glancing back I saw Garrett follow and land a few feet from me. I grinned as I took off into the forest. I heard his feet pounding next to mine and every time I glanced over I saw him staring. I ground to halt at the smell of fresh deer.

"Watch and learn.." I winked before letting go

I sprung forward at the deer landing on its back, I stuck my teeth deep into its neck and began to drain it. I stood second later, once my prey was done. I brushed myself down of dirt and hair before turning to Garrett.

"Go on then..." I cocked my head to the right "There's a few more that way... if your quick you can catch one"

I then watched him hunt. He wasn't graceful in the way I was, but he was breathtaking. I watched as he leaped onto the buck in a fraction of a second before biting down on its neck drinking its blood. He stood with a quizzical look, but I could tell he disliked the taste.

"That was...different..." He said

I laughed

"You hated it..."

"No..." he insisted "I didn't enjoy it...but I must admit it was different...how can this be a supplementary diet..."

"Simple..." I said as we walked back "it's blood therefore it is a food source"

"Surely it effects you..."

I shook my head. By the time we got back we were in deep conversation about diets. We sat on the couch for hours together talking about how animal blood effects vampires. He was very good at debating, but in the end I won. I smiled at him as he began telling me about his past. For the first time in a while, I laughed at someones joke. Was I getting to soft I thought? If so did I really want to give my heart away? And if so...did I want to give it to him...


	10. Chapter 10

It was around a week later, snow covered the ground as me and Garrett walked back towards the Cullen's house. We had just been on a second successful hunt, and all seemed well, until we walked inside. I could hear quick chatter as I stood next to Tanya her face seemed panicked.

"Listen!" Carlisle yelled

The chatter stopped and the room fell silent. The only sound I could here was Reneesme and the wolves' heat beats.

"Randall's gone…." Carlisle said

The chatter began again and Edward hushed them.

"Yes….which means….."

"The Volturi are coming" Garrett frowned

"They're not only coming…" Edward continued "They'll be here in a matter of days…"

The chatter picked up again.

"QUIET!" Carlisle shouted again in an attempt to keep us calm "We need to know who will be willing to fight with us…"

The room fell silent again. The Romanians were first to speak.

"We will…we have been waiting for a chance like this for centuries" Stefan nodded

Benjamin spoke next "I will!"

"Ben!" Amun began before his mate muttered something in Arabian and he fell silent.

"Good…anyone else?"

"We have not decided yet…." Peter spoke glancing down at Charlotte.

Charlotte glared at him slightly clenching her fists. She must have decided something.

"Nor have we…" Siobhan, the red haired Irish leader spoke.

"We will witness but not fight…" Charles said frowning slightly

Jake stepped forward "We will...no vampires can stop us"

Peter smirked "Children..."

"Infants..." Vladmir corrected

"I will" Garrett said stepping forward

I paused looking at Tanya; her mind was obviously on other things.

"I will" I said stepping up beside Garrett whose grin broadened slightly as the other Denali's nodded in turn

"Good we will need to be ready for them. We will congregate on the baseball field tomorrow" Carlisle nodded

All the vampires began to disperse an eerie silence in the air. I walked out trying to take it all in. I took a deep breath in the cooling air letting my lungs fill with the scents of the night. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned gasping slightly only to realize it was Garrett.

"Oh…it's you…" I said

"Yeah….are you okay…you seem…."

"Upset? Well…this could be it…" I sighed "I can't lose my sister…."

He nodded "Yeah…especially after your mother….."


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly, a old wound was ripped open as the both anger and the deep empty feeling you feel only when you lose something. I growled grabbing his shoulders and shook him.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" I screamed

"I…I …"

"WHO TOLD YOU!" I cried feeling the sobs build deep up inside me

"Carmen….I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset…" he frowned sympathetically

I shoved him away "Go…away…"

"Kate…" he said reaching out to touch my shoulder

"GO AWAY!" I cried harder

He didn't listen as he grabbed my shoulder pulling me into his arms. I struggled, trying to get away…away from him…away from it all.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried struggling, too upset to shock him "LEAVE ME!"

"No…" he whispered "I won't go away…I won't leave you alone until I know you're smiling again"

I struggled trying to get out his grip still; until I let the sobs roll through me. He just stood there holding me close, his cold body heat feeling warm against mine in the winter air. I sobbed for hours, yet he did not move. All he did was rock me gently hushing me trying to make me better. Finally silence came. He stood there not letting go as my sobs stopped.

"Sorry…." I muttered

"Don't be….it's not your fault…if it's anyone its mine…."

I nodded "I don't want to lose them….I don't want to be hurt…."

I desperately wanted to say I didn't want to lose him but I couldn't word it right in my mind. He pulled back slightly looking at me.

"Kate…listen…I won't let you get hurt again…..not while I'm with you….."

I nodded taking a deep breath calming down. He let go of me as I turned round to go and find Tanya, or at least be on my own.

"Kate…" he called again

I turned back to him.

"Listen I…" he began but something stopped him. The sound of shouting in the silent wood, we frowned looking at each other. We couldn't make out who or what they were talking about . Then we heard the crack of marble. The sound of someone slapping someone else.

We heard movement then silence. I looked at Garrett

"Who..."

"Charlotte and Peter...I can smell them...I better check on Peter..." he said disappearing off into the woods.

I wanted to follow but I had a feeling I was meant to go and check on Charlotte. I walked into the woods towards where we had heard the shouts. I looked around, not being able to see her I called her name.

"Charlotte?"

Suddenly she appeared. She was sitting on the floor just in front of me, if I'd continued I would of probably tripped over her. She was sobbing staring ahead. I could just see a small crack in her cheek healing up.


	12. Chapter 12

I frowned stepping closer kneeling down to her level..

"Charlotte what happened..."

"..."

"Did he hit you Charlotte?"

"..."

I frowned "You have to tell..."  
"No...no I don't..."

"Does he do this often...hit you?"

She turned to me giving me a look "NO! HE DOESN'T!"

"Then why..."

"He just lost his temper OK!" she snapped

"okay...okay...about what..."

"We had decided...he...he just wasn't prepared for it!"

I nodded.

"He hates..me..." she sighed

"He doesn't hate you..."

"Everyone does...because they get the wrong impression when they see my scars..."

"No they don't...and your scars are...different...and different is good..." I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it away.

"Charlotte...Peter loves you...and you bloody well know that.."

She nodded.

"You told me so...in that story..." I said noticing a pair of foot steps heading my way

"Yeah...I guess..." she sighed "I really...do love him...and I want to protect him..."

I glanced up at Peter who stood looking rather embarrassed.

"And that is what I am trying to do.." he said

She looked up and looked down again. I stood and backed away into the shadows, but I didn't leave. I watched, as both in silence mouth things to each other. Charlotte placed her hand on his cheek whispering something to him. I couldn't make much out, only her sobs. He placed his hand on hers before leaning in to kiss her. I watched them kiss in the morning light. I sighed feeling the empty feeling.

Though this was a different empty feeling. A feeling I had never experienced. It was a feeling that was..was not the feeling you felt when you lost someone. It was the feeling you felt when you knew there was a absence in your life.


	13. Chapter 13

As I walked towards the field in hope of finding Garrett, I thought about my feelings. I was worried that my feelings made me weak. I never liked being weak but I always felt vulnerable when I felt feelings like this and I had never felt like this. I wanted him so much it was ridiculous, and the thought of losing him killed me inside. So why did I want to give my heart to him if losing him was a reality. I gazed round looking for him, several tents stood, but no Garrett. I frowned walking over to Benjamin who was messing around with some rocks.

"Benjamin..." I called

He turned and grinned "Hey Kate...and call me Ben..."

"OK...Ben..." I smiled slightly "Have you seen Garrett?"

"Yeah..." he nodded "He said he was going hunting..."

"...Oh..."

Hunting. Without me. Only meant one thing, that he was hunting humans. I sighed.

"So you like him then?" Ben grinned slyly

My eyes widened "No!"

"You do!"

"No...I don't..."

"You so do!" he laughed "I've seen the way you look at him! It's so obvious!"

I shook my head.

"Sorry Kate but just cause I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't notice things"

I glared "Don't tell anyone..."

"Too late"  
"WHAT?" I shrieked

"You forget that your round a vampire who can read minds"

I moaned clutching my head. I totally forgot that Edward could read my damn mind. Talk about letting the cat out the bag.

Ben chuckled "You see... Edward told Carmen who told Charlotte who told Peter who told Esme who told Carlisle who told Amun who told me"

I moaned again.

"Don't worry no one told Garrett..."

I nodded before walking off to find my sister. I found her at the edge of the field sitting in the shade of the trees. I sat beside her and she glared.

"What have I done now?" I asked

"Nothing...just fancying that nomad..."

I sighed "Whats wrong with him Tanya?"

"You know whats wrong..."

"I don't know what the hell your talking bout Tanya!"

She glanced at me "Hes just the same"

"Just the same as who?"

"The others...the other men..."

"Hes not!"

"Does he even like you?" she shouted

I didn't say anything. Since I didn't know the answer.


	14. Chapter 14

For the rest of the day I felt the empty feeling grow. I watched all the couples hold each other, Charlotte and Peter turned up around 9 pm looking like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards. I saw Edwards face widen in horror almost when the two walked past. I didn't want to know what they had been doing all day, so I left it. Around 2am, I saw Garrett in the field. I looked up at him. To my surprise his eyes where lighter. Not lighter red, more amber. I frowned as he walked over to me.

"Hey Kate..." he said sitting beside me

"Hi...where..."

"I went hunting...outside forks...to clear my head..."

"You hunted...animal..." I said astonished

He nodded. I threw myself at him hugging him tightly.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" I shrieked

"Oh...OK? Thanks" he sounded shocked

I suddenly realized what I was doing so I pulled back brushing myself off.

"Sorry..." I coughed

I looked up to see the over vampires and the wolves taking their places for the final battle. I looked at Garrett as we stood to take our places in the dance that would ultimately determine my fate. I faced the south, towards the mountains. We waited five moments. I glanced behind me I saw all the couples kissing. I looked down and back towards the mountains as Tanya stood beside me. Then we saw them, in their dark cloaks.

"The read coats are coming the red coats are coming" Garrett chuckled.

As the Volturi took their places, I saw my other sister, Irina. I stared at her as Aro and Edward went into deep conversation but I was too busy thinking to notice what they were saying. Caius stepped in and said something to my sister she looked confused. Then it just happened. A bunch of cloaked figures leaped on her, Irina's shrieks echoing through my head. Then with a flick of a metal contraption, fire appeared. And Irina, was gone. I stood there in shock.. Tanya shrieked in agony running forward. Edward and Carlisle grabbed her. I went to go forward rage running through me.

I felt Rosalie grabbing me, but she was no match to me shocking her to the ground. She crumpled like a sand castle on the beach. I got bolted forward. The pain unbearable, I just wanted it gone.

Emmett was next to grab me. He managed to slam me to the ground before I shocked him, his knees gave way underneath him. It seemed like no one could stop me avenging my sister. She may be a traitor, but they had no right to do that. She didn't deserve to die. The hole that Sasha's death had created had grown, and I couldn't see it being healed. I was meter's from them. Meters from death. Then something happened that altered the course of my life forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Garrett had grabbed my wrists locking his hands round them, causing me to fall to the ground. I growled shocking him violently. I felt him spasm on my back, but he didn't let go. I shocked harder. He began moaning in agony. I continued to shriek but suddenly I was blinded. My shrieks turned to moans and I felt Garrett stop fitting on my back. He held me in the snow leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"If I let you up will you knock me down again Katie?"

I growled. I hated being calling Katie. Only Sasha ever called me that. He held me down until he stood. I sat their grieving for my sister. There was nothing I could do. I didn't listen to any of the others talking until Garrett stepped forward.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness. That is certainly no longer necessary, with regard to the child. We all see what she is. I stayed to witness something else. You. Two of you I know-Makenna, Charles-and I can see many of you others are also wanderers, roamers like myself. Answering to none. Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancient ones did _not_ come here for justice as they told you. We suspected as much, and now it has been proved. They came, misled, but with a valid excuse for their actions. Witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness the struggle to find a justification for their true purpose-to destroy this family here.

"The Volturi come to erase what they perceive as competition. Perhaps, like me, you look at this clan's golden eyes and marvel. They are difficult to understand, it's true. But the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They see _power_. I have witnessed the bonds within this family-I say _family_ and not _coven_. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding-that which makes them possible at all- is the peaceful character of this life of sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and diminished so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro knows that better than I do.

"Carlisle assured us all, when he told us what was coming, that he did not call us here to fight. These witnesses agreed to give evidence, to slow the Volturi advance with their presence so that Carlisle would get a chance to present his case. But some of us wondered if Carlisle having the truth on his side would be enough to stop this so-called justice. Are the Volturi here to protect the safety of our secrecy, or to protect their own power? Did they come to destroy an illegal creation, or a way of life? Could they be satisfied when the danger turned out to be a misunderstanding? Or would they push the issue without the excuse of justice?

"We have the answers to all these questions. We heard it in Aro's lying words-we have one with a gift of knowing such things for certain-and we see it now in Caius's eager smile. Their guard is just a mindless weapon, a tool in their masters' quest for domination. So now there are more questions, questions that _you_ must answer. Who rules you, nomads? Do you answer to someone's will besides your own? Are you free to choose your path, or will the Volturi decide how you will live?

"I came to witness. I stay to fight. The Volturi care nothing for the death of the child. They seek the death of our free will. So come, I say! Let's hear no more lying rationalizations. Be honest in you intents as we will be honest in ours. We will defend our freedom. You will or will not attack it. Choose now, and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here! You might consider joining us. If you think the Volturi will let you live to tell _this_ tale, you are mistaken. We may all be destroyed but then again, maybe not. Perhaps the Volturi have finally met their match. I promise you this, though-if we fall, so will you."

I stared in shock. He truly was a revolutionist. It was truly amazing how he put words. He was amazing how he held himself. He...was amazing and I couldn't believe that I loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

Aro gazed round the group before his eyes fell on Amun.

"Amun...my southern neighbor, how are you?"

"Good Aro..." Amun said stubbornly

"And what is your view on the child..."

We all held our breath, waiting.

"She is no threat...I have seen the child's story"

Aro nodded then turned to Charles "Charles...you opinion?"

"...as Amun said...she is no threat to humans" Charles said before disappearing with Makenna

What a wuss...I thought but then again, that's all I wanted to do. Runaway I watched as Aro gazed along the lines, his eyes falling on Peter and Charlotte. I saw Charlotte hide slightly behind Peter. Aro smiled slightly.

"Let me and my brothers decide..." he said turning to the rest of the volturi.

For a few moments the volturi whispered to each other. This is when I knew they were deciding our fate. I was tense beyond belief, the grief for my sister still embedded deep inside me. I knew there was no hope now. They where not ones to let people off. We would all end up like Irina. I glanced round, I knew everyone was thinking the same. I could just here people whispering I love you to their loved ones. I saw Peter and Charlotte talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could make it out by watching their mouths move. I think Charlotte was going to tell Peter about her power if they made it. Then Peter grabbed Charlotte shoulders leaning down to her level and said something. Probably telling her to run if it came to a fight. Charlotte frowned and shook her head. Peter shook her slightly telling her again. I heard her sigh, before Peter pulled her into his arms kissing her head. They just stood there holding each other. It was a shame, that I would never be able to find a mate like Charlotte and Peter. I still sat on the floor from where Garrett had left me. I heard him lean down to whisper something in my ear.

"If we make it through this...I'll follow you anywhere woman" Garrett grinned

I smiled slightly whispering "Now he tells me..."

Aro then turned back to the group and told Edward something, that made both Maggie and Edward growl. I only knew this was bad. I thought all hope was lost, until Edward grinned.

"Why don't you ask Alice..."

"Alice?" I heard someone gasp

"Alice!" someone shrieked

"Jasper! Alice!" Peter and Charlotte said in turn.

I looked across the field only too see Alice, Jasper and three over vampires following.

Suddenly I felt hope.


	17. Chapter 17

I frowned as I listened to the explanation on whose those vampires were. One of the females was called Hulien and she was the aunt of the boy Nahuel. Nahuel was like Nessie, though his mother died and his father was some freaky vampire going round having sex with humans to make hybrid babies.

Aro seemed pleased with her explanation "So you tell us that males are venomous and females are not?"

Hulien nodded.

Aro grinned "Well...it seems that we are done here"

"Aro!" Caius growled

"Peace brother...there will be other chances..." Aro glanced at him

Caius growled before they all turned and just...left. I sat in shock for a few seconds. Did they just let us...go? This was ridiculous! The Volturi never gave second chances! As Caius had said before! Though they did say there would be other chances to kill us all. Once the Volturi were gone, there was a moment silent before the whole field erupted with cheers. As the wolves howled, Garrett pulled me out the snow holding me tightly spinning me round as I screamed with happiness. We pulled out of the hug at the same time before both feeling rather embarrassed broke the embrace. He scuffed his feet on the snow while I looked down brushing hair behind my ear, as all the vampires began to disperse. Tanya followed the Cullen's leaving a few over in the field. I glanced over at Charlotte and Peter.

"...Peter...I...can turn invisible..." as she said that she disappeared

I smiled thinking of how brave he was. I kept my eye on Peter. He seemed shock but then laughed. Charlotte returned to normal viewing frowning. They walked off towards the Cullen house, Peter laughing and Charlotte still looking confused. I smiled slightly before looking down. I finally got to grips with Irina's death. I felt my knees go weak as the memory re-surfaced. I nearly toppled forward but Garrett held me up right as I broke down.

"Kate?" he asked worried

"Shes...shes really gone..." I gasped

"I'm so...sorry" He whispered

I cried again. I shook as I cried. He just rubbed my back hushing me. He again rocked me for hours until evening light came. I walked with him back to the Cullens his arm rapped round my shoulder. I looked down as Tanya pulled me from his grip and hugged me. She hugged me for a moment or two before holding my face.

"I was so worried...when people had said you were with that nomad..."

I looked at her.

"I was fine..."

"Oh..." she stroked my face "Course you were...come on...we're going soon"

"...Can Garrett come?"

"Why on earth..." Tanya began

Then out of no where Eleazar stepped in "Of course you can Kate..."

As I turned to go find Garrett I noticed Tanya glare at Garrett. I still couldn't believe she acted like a child everytime I got close to someone. Shed always push me away from the man.

But this time was diffrent.


	18. Chapter 18

"Garrett!" I called

He looked round from saying goodbye to Mary and Randell. He grinned

"Kate...come to say goodbye?" he said with a disappointed tone

"No...actually..."

He raised his eye brow "Oh?"

"Yeah...I came to invite you back to Denali"

"What..." his eyes widened

"Yeah I want you to come back with me" I smiled

"I don't know Kate..." He scratched his head

"Please" I whined "It'll be fun! And you don't have to stay if you don't want to..."

He paused "Okay..."

I squealed excitedly jumping up and down "GREAT COME ON!"

I forcibly grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the door. He seemed shocked stumbling slightly as I dragged him slightly giddy. Eleazar and Carmen smiled as we walked towards the car. Tanya stood sulking on the other side of the car. The three of them climbed into the car as we joined them. We pulled away as I waved to the others who stood at the Cullen's door, among them stood Charlotte and Peter who also were making their way home. As the Cullen house disappeared and was replaced trees my excitement grew. I watched as the trees passed, soon growing into open wild Alaskan mountain ranges and lake. I smiled as I felt Garrett become more interested with what was passing by the window. Finally as dusk began to fall on Denali National Park, we pulled into the drive. With a flash the others had climbed out and gone inside. I waited for Garrett to take in his surroundings, grinning slightly.

"Come on I'll show you round" I beckoned him towards the house.

Room by room I showed him round. He stayed silent and I stayed relatively gleeful until we reached my room. I slowed my pace to a halt outside my door.

"Whats wrong" he said as I felt him touch my shoulder

"Nothing..."

"Who's room..." he began

"How bout we go see outside...its the best time of the evening..." I changed the subject leading him towards the stairs.

He shrugged and followed. Soon we stood outside in the dusk air.

"Well this is the best view of the park...over there are the mountains...south is the lakes that is always fun in the winter and to the north is the best hunting ground" I begun

"Its beautiful" He paused "but..."

I turned "but what?"

"I know something that's even more beautiful than all this" he said

I frowned "What...?"

He looked me directly in the eye "you..."

A gasp escaped my lips as suddenly he was there right in front of me. I felt my body tingle with electricity as I stared deep into his amber eyes.

He grinned and whispered "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...stay still..."

I was about to oppose but before I could that was when he did it. That was the moment he kissed me.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a shock for us both...literally. I mean I lost slight control over my power and shocked him slightly. Not hard enough to knock him to the floor, but hard enough to be felt. His eyes widened in surprise but relaxed when I kissed him back. He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, while I reached up and untied his hair. His golden hair hung round his shoulders sending a wave of his scent- coconut and elderflower- through me. I pulled back whispering the words I though I never would say.

"I love you..."

"I love you too" He responded

The next thing I knew we where in my room, doing things that you should only really see on HBO. So I won't say much else about that. Anyway the next morning I woke to find him gone, frowning I sat straight up pulling the covers to my chest.

"Garrett?" I called

There was no reply. I slipped out of bed getting dressed. Panic set in. What if he was gone for good. What if he was just using me. I shot down stairs faster than a speeding bullet, finding relief in his voice. He was with Tanya, she was talking in whispered tone. I assume she was telling him to go and leave me alone like all the other men. But he constantly shook his head.

"Do you love her..." Tanya said almost disgusted

"Hell yeah I love her Tanya...if I didn't love her I wouldn't of stopped her attacking those morons...if I didn't love her I wouldn't of kissed her...if I didn't love her..I wouldn't of asked her to shock me...if I didn't love her then my whole existence would be a waste...she is my air when Im drowning shes my sun in the rainy sky...shes my Kate..." he yelled suddenly.

I gasped as a sudden realization hit. You know, the type of sudden enlightenment that you get when it occurs to you that something big will effect your life...or your just...dying. I realized I would be with him for the rest of eternity. I'm not sure why but my brain couldn't take it, so it carried my feet deep into the woods and up into the snowy wilderness of the mountains.

I sat there for hours trying to figure out several things. 1) Why was Tanya such a moody jealous cow? 2) Why my brain couldn't comprehend that I was in love with the extremely hot (as last nights events had proven) nomad? And 3) Why I wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Kate?" I heard him call

I looked up and saw him standing there. He smiled sitting beside me.

"I've been looking for you for ages..."

"Sorry..."

"Nah its okay..." he grinned

There was silence for a moment

"I heard you...by the way..."

"Hmm?" He looked up then nodded "Oh"

"yeah...did you really mean what you said?"

He nodded. I smiled and hugged him as sun light erupted from behind the clouds causing us to spontaneously burst into rainbow mirrors.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked unconvinced

He nodded "Sure as I can be"

I nodded my mind still not sure. Garrett hadn't been on animal blood long, nor had he been round human company in a while. This worried me. What if he lost it in the middle of Anchorage? What if the Volturi got involved? Neither would end very well, but Garrett was insisting that we went out today. He said he needed some new trainers. This was true since they looked like they'd been mangled by a great white shark, so I agreed that he needed to get some new ones.

"Is Tanya coming?" he asked

I slowly nodded. I didn't want her to come but she'd asked, begged, me into letting her come with us. I knew she was going to cause trouble. We walked downstairs to where the evil ginger stood.

"So ready to go to lunch" she asked smirking

"Don't start Tanya" I glared

She rolled her eyes and followed us to my car, a bugatti veyron. We climbed in, before I pulled out the drive and began the long road to Anchorage. Garrett and I endlessly chatted away, laughing at each other jokes while Tanya sulked in the back.

Finally I pulled into the shopping centre car park. Tanya got out, letting the smells of the outside world in. I saw Garrett tense slightly gulping at the smell of human blood. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Garrett…"

"I'm fine…" he said through his teeth slowly climbing out the car

I heard Tanya muttering something about how nice the humans smelt, I growled at her taking Garrett's hand. As we walked I could feel Garrett getting tenser and tenser as the smell and sound of human life echoed through the long corridor. Before we reached the shops Garrett came to a stand still.

"Garrett...what's wrong? Aren't you hungry" Tanya asked

"Shut up Tanya" I growled turning to Garrett "Garrett…what's wrong…."

He stood stiller than a stone beneath the cliffs, I could see his eyes slowly darkening, his breath long and restless.

"Shock me Kate…" he said in a serious tone

I frowned. He didn't sound like he was joking.

"What…"

"Shock….Me…" he glanced at me

"But Garrett!" I tried to oppose

"Just do it Kate" he growled his eyes focusing on two people walking our way

I sighed annoyed grabbing his arm just bellow his shoulder and let the electricity build before releasing it into his body. His knees gave way and he fell to the floor. The two people stood in shock for a second.

"He's fine….he just falls asleep randomly" I smiled

The exchanged looks and walked on. Tanya followed, desperate to get to the shops. Slowly I scooped Garrett up and dragged his lifeless body to the car. Once inside, I made my way home. Around half way he woke up.

"Wha…." He soon realized where he was "STOP THE CAR"

Shocked I slammed on the breaks. As soon as the car stopped he opened the door and sprinted into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat in shock for a moment before bolting after him. He was way ahead but his scent hung in the air. As I thought I could hear his foot fall, he would speed up and I would have to rely on the sense of smell. After hours of running, he finally came to a stop. Facing away from me standing in a similar position as earlier.

"Garrett"

"Go...Kate..."

"No..." I frowned "I'm not going anywhere"

I took a step towards him.

"Go..Kate...I don't want to hurt you"

"What do you mean?" I took another step closer "You wouldn't hurt me..."

Suddenly he turned and slammed me into a tree and held me there. He gripped my arms staring menacingly,

"I could...hurt you Kate...I could rip your arms off you body in one swift movement...I could end your life right here ...right now" his voice shook not with anger but with sadness "But I cant...I can't cause I love you...and...I shouldn't because I am so very different to you...in so many ways...your sister IS right...I shouldn't deserve you."

I stood wide eyed as he slowly let go of my arms. I reached forward a ran my fingers through his long golden hair.

"No..you do deserve me...and difference is a good thing...if difference didn't exist we wouldn't be alive at all today. I love you for your difference...and its okay if your not ready to go out in public..I know it is very very hard...so don't beat yourself down because of it..."

He looked at me with his warm eyes and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back gently whispering words of condolence in his ear. We stood there for hours, our own body heat, which wasn't much since we were as cold as iron, was shared between us. Soon the crickets began there orchestra as the moon and the stars began to dance to the music.

"I love you..." he whispered softly in my ear slowly kissing my cheek.

"I love you too" I replied just as his lips touched mine.

He kissed me in the nocturnal light and I kissed him back in the light of the moon.


	22. Chapter 22

I smiled at him and he smiled back his hair draped over the pillow beside me.

"I love you Kate..." he whispered softly

"I love you too" I replied in a softer tone

He grinned stroking my hair. I smiled slightly resting on my elbow before kissing him. He smiled and kissed back. I kissed back a slight moan escaping my lips as his breath infiltrated my mouth. I felt him place a hand on my cheek pulling back slightly. As I stared into his now bright Amber eyes I thought to myself, God he is damn hot and to be honest I couldn't believe that he was mine. I sat as Tanya came in. Her face curled in disgust.

"Morning Gingie.." Garrett chuckled

She glared "Morning Nomad..."

"What do you want Tanya..."

She looked at me.

"I want to talk to you..."

I sighed "I'll be down in a minute..."

She nodded and left. She was so annoying. I'm surprised I haven't murdered her yet but she was my sister. And no matter how annoying she got, I still loved her. Slipping on my robe I walked downstairs. I saw Tanya sitting on the couch flicking through a book. As I approached I could see pictures of men inside.

"Sit..I need to show you something..."

I sat cautiously beside her before she thrust the book at me.

"What is it..." I asked

"Its a book...of all my ex's..."

WOAH! What weirdo kept a book of all there ex boyfriends? Let alone categorize them in alphabetical order...or...how good they were in bed. Obviously my sister was one of those freaks.

"And you are giving me this why?"

"Well I thought you could check some of these out..."

"Tanya..."

"You see this guy, hes very kind... and this one.."

"Tanya..."

"Hes very..good in bed.."

"TANYA" I snapped

She stopped looking at me. I sighed.

"I don't want...to go out with one of your ex's"

"Why?"

"Because I love Garrett stupid...hes my mate...and if you can't handle that then...then..." I thought for a moment "I'lll leave..."

"What?" Garrett suddenly said

I turned to see him in his robe looking just as confused as Tanya.

"Garrett...I want to live with you..in my own house..." as I spoke I could see Tanya's face turn spiteful "in forks..."


	23. Chapter 23

"Forks?" Garrett asked

"Forks..." Tanya frowned "As in Forks in the state of Washington Forks?"

"Yes...Forks"

There was silence for a moment.

"Why Forks?" Garrett asked

"Because...I want to start a fresh..."

Tanya was still frowning but by the time she went to oppose I was standing with Garrett looking up at him.

"Please Garrett...you do realize it'll be nicer there...more choice...more peace.." I said running my fingers through his hair

He was frowning hard trying to consider the fact. He bit his lip in the extremely cute way he always did when thinking.

"I don't know Kate...I'm just considering the fact that Forks has to many mermories...hurtful ones.." He looked at me

I sighed knowing exactly what he meant.

"but...I'll give it a shot..."

I looked up at him again.

"You will!" I shrieked

He nodded as I began jummping up and down like a little girl.

"Hold the phone.." Tanya said standing "What about me? What about Carmen and Eleazer"

"You guys can come visit...please Tanya I really need some space..."

She folded her arms grumbling something. I rolled my eyes turning back to Garrett.

"Lets go buy ourselves a house!" Garrett cheered

"WOOO!" I cheered in reply as we sprinted for the office

Five minutes later we where searching the houses in forks. There was a small cottage, but I didn't like the look of it. There was another wooden log cabin but it was in La push. Finaly we saw a small green wooden paneled home just outside the town and close to the Cullens house.

"That one..." I said point to it

"You sure? he aksed slipping his shirt on over his head

I nodded "Yeah... I;m sure"

"We should go look at it..."

"Yeah...maybe next week?"

He nodded

"Sounds like a plan..."

He grinned before spinning me round so he could kiss me. His lips pressed against mine, I felt my shoulder relax slightly as I kissed back. He returned that kiss he pulled back whispering,

"I love you..."

Which to me was music to my ears.


	24. Chapter 24

"And here we are!" The real estate woman grinned

We had barely been with her 5 minutes yet both me and Garrett were both contemplating killing her. She was loud, giddy, overly ecstatic and I actually hated her. She smiled too much and looked like a clown. We followed her into the living room and she went over to point out a oak fireplace .

"This...is not just any Oak fireplace..."

"This is a M&S fireplace..." Garrett muttered

As she continued to ramble on about how old the house was, myself and Garrett just nodded to her, even though we weren't really listening. After hours of torture, me and Garrett decided to go for a walk in the woods. Not that it would of changed much from the last time we were here.

"So..." Garrett said as we walked into the deeper woods "What do you think of the house?"

"Well..I like it a lot...though I think we'll have to get rid of that fire place"  
"What the one from M&S?" Garrett grinned before we both burst out into laughter.

After a few moments, it occurred to me that we were being watched, Garrett sensed it too since his loud boyish laugh fell silent.

"We're being watched..." I whispered

Garrett nodded as he hinted over to the right of us. We both slowly turned out heads as Garrett bolted for the invisible being locking his arms around it. It screamed and reappeared thrashing around in his grip. It was Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" I frowned

"Charlotte!" Garrett let her go

"Charlotte?" A voice called in the distance

She stared at me, glaring at Garrett. I always liked Charlotte but something told me she wasn't the

"What are you doing here?" I asked astounded

"Could ask you the same thing..."

"Well...that's non of your business!" I snapped "Plus why were you noising in on our conversation!"

"Cause I can..." she huffed

"Cause of your pathetic little power?"

Fantastic I thought, bitchy side coming through...

She growled "My power isn't pathetic!"

I smirked "Yes...true...but you are...I mean some one who uses their power to listen in other peoples conversations is pretty lame..."

She seemed like she was about to burst into tears, but I was wrong. I found myself suddenly pinned against a tree by a midget.

"Shut the hell up" she hissed as she threw a punch at me.

Slipping out her grip she hit the tree before turning and going for me. The next thing I knew, we were caught up in a huge fight.


	25. Chapter 25

The snapping of jaws, clenching of teeth and horrific snarls erupted from our throats we bit and scratched at each other. I thought about using my power but I was to fueled by rage to do anything else. Soon, I was having the upper hand as my mouth clamped round Charlotte throat. Her shrieks and growls turned into screams of terror and desperation. Garrett tried to pull me off her but I shocked him hard. Peter came to try also, he was more successful being a trained fighter with annoyances like me. He pulled me off her as my teeth snagged her skin tearing it in places along her neck. Peter chucked me at Garrett who locked his arms round me so I couldn't attack her again, but I struggled still despite knowing this.

"Charlotte?" Peter cried angry almost

I stopped struggling as my eyes fell on Charlotte's nimble body. I had literally teared her to shreds, compared with my body which had barely and scratches or bite marks. Her skin was broken nearly everywhere where there wasn't a piece of clothing covering it. She gasped in a painful way as she lay broken on the forest floor. I had damaged her enough to shed her venom from her cells, which now dampened her clothing and seeped into the floor. I knew if I looked down there would be some of it on me.

"Charlotte" Peter almost choked out a sob

I could now tell that she was crying, because during her agonizing gasps she also let out choked sobs.

"Sorry..." I managed to whisper to Peter

He heard me and turned "its...its okay Kate.."

Did he just forgive me? Well one down one to go I thought. I watched as Peter scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm going to take her,.home...now...see ya" he mutter before disappearing in a flash

I sighed. I felt bad, I hadn't meant to hurt her that bad. She probably would never forgive me. Which was a shame because she seemed like a nice girl. I felt Garrett loosen his grip from around my waist.

"I didn't mean to..." I whispered

"I know..." He sighed "We better get home"

I nodded as he took my hand and lead me home, but I didn't want to go home. I wanted to make sure that she was okay.


	26. Chapter 26

It was weeks, months possibly since I had seen Charlotte. I was starting to get worried. Maybe I had driven her to insanity and she'd gone to the mad house or something. That scared me slightly cause you know what happens when crazy people come out of the mad house. They go raving mad and kill tones of people, but I doubt that is what happened since as soon as episode 4 of season 6 we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it..." Garrett said standing

I nodded and watched as he opened the door to Peter. To my dismay he was alone.

"Hello Peter" Garrett grinned stepping backward letting Peter in.

"Hi Garrett" He said as he brushed snow off his beanie hat

"So.." Garrett closed the door "What you doing here?"

"I just came to tell you about Charlotte's condition..."

I immediately began babbling "Sorry...Sorry...Is she Okay..."

He put his hand up to stop me "She's fine now...her injuries have fully recovered shes strong enough to walk with out help..."

I cringed at the thought that she wasn't able to even walk with out assistance because of me.

"See Kate she's alright...No harm done"

"Well there was Garrett..." I frowned annoyed "Last time we saw her she was in pieces...LITERALLY"

Garrett rolled his eyes and turned to Peter "That's great to know that shes okay...we'll come over later to say Hi"

"Well.." Peter sighed "I don't think that is the best idea..."

"Why?" I asked

"Charlotte is still a bit...pissed off at you Kate"

"Doesn't surprise me the little bi-" I began

"Kate you won't get anywhere with that attitude" Garrett shook his head

"I guess I'll see you later then guys..." Peter smiled slightly

"Yeah..." I replied

"See you Peter" Garrett said as he closed the door behind him

"It's a start..." I said

"For what?" Garrett asked

"For her forgiving me...its will only be a matter of days until shes at the door apologizing"

"Mhm.." Garrett nodded as he turned and walked into the kitchen

I thought I was right, about the day thing. But I could be no more wrong. Weeks passed, and I saw no trace of her. Peter came to say hi twice, I asked how she was he said she was getting back into her normal routine.

"What...being a sad ass loner..." I said

Peter shook his head. I knew I was being a bit of a cow, but I was getting fed up of waiting. I was never a patient person.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been at least 2 months since myself and Charlotte had had the fight, and she still hadn't come to see me. I thought I might apologize but when Peter answered the door he told me to go before she saw me and tries to kill me. I reluctantly obeyed, and left. Now I walked through the snowy woods of Forks Washington alone. Or at least I assumed I was alone. As I turned to walk home I couldn't help but notice that I was being watched. By someone. My thoughts were Charlotte.

"Come out you wuss! I know your there!" I growled

To my surprise, a tall black haired male with ivory white skin stepped out from behind the tree. His hungry red eyes told me that I was in danger. I turned to take to my heels but he had already pinned me to the ground. And so the battle begun. I kicked him off into the tree which snapped in half as his body smashed through it. He came back for a second round. But I was ready. I shocked him hard, causing his legs to give way beneath him, yet it seemed that I wasn't strong enough. Soon he had hold of me again. And I couldn't shake him off. He grinned as I struggled beneath him, so that I could kill this bastard once and for all. But he had other ideas. His mouth clamped around my throat, crushing it between his strong jaw. I gasped as the cracking of my marble skin began to break. I struggled as I could only feel the pain slowly taking me away. I closed my eyes knowing this was the end.

Suddenly there were viscous growls, the pressure around my throat was released and then there was silence. I was dead, surely I thought as I heard the crackle of fire. I waited for the burning to come, but it didn't. Suddenly I heard shouts, two pairs of heavy foot fall and someone clasp my arms.

"Kate!" Garrett yelled

"She'll be fine..." A quiet voice spoke

"that thing nearly killed her!" Garrett growled

"It only bit her neck Garrett" Peter spoke forcefully trying to calm him down "If Charlotte hadn't heard the sounds of fighting then maybe she would of sustained injures that would of killed her"

Charlotte? Charlotte saved me? Blimey, I guess she forgave me then. I heard Garrett huff in annoyance as I slowly moaned and opened my eyes.

"See shes awake Garrett" Peter said

"Kate?" Garrett asked ignoring Peter

"Hey Nomad" I joked

Garrett chuckled "You okay"

"Yeah..fine..."

"Good..." He smiled stroking my cheek

I slowly sat "Wheres Charlotte..."

"She's right.." Peter said turning to where Charlotte must have been "here..."

"She must of run off when she heard Kate waking up..."

"Maybe she still thinks Kate hates her..." Peter sighed

Wait, she thought I hated her? I thought she hated me! God! this was getting confusing! I can see why guys call us girl confusing...maybe it was time I begged for forgiveness.


	28. Chapter 28

I walked toward the Cullen's, where, I knew Charlotte and Peter were taking up residence during their stay. It seemed like forever ago that Charlotte had saved me from that newborn. Though, truth be told, it was only yesterday. I had a feeling Charlotte would refuse to see me. Which wouldn't surprise me. Specially after what I had done to her. I reached the Cullen's house which was unusually silent. Surely someone had to be in? I thought to myself as I knocked on the door. No one answered. I frowned hard as I knocked again, still no one came. I folded my arms. How could they not be in? Someone was always in! I was about to turn and walk away when I heard the front door creak slightly. I turned, the front door was unlocked? Only one way to find out. I slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. Dear, god the mess! Glass was strewn all over the place, flowers lay scattered across the oak floor which somewhat added to the creepiness.

"What..the hell..." I thought as I walked through the empty house.

The dark, and the silence made me nervous and worried. Where were the Cullen's? Someone had broken in. It was clear about that. Suddenly the phone rang causing me to stumble back into a table. I stared at the mobile phone that lay almost in the center of the room. I frowned. I recognized that phone. It was the mutts, Jacobs. I walked over and reached down, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Mum? Esme? Rose?" Nessie voice asked panicked

"No..it's Kate..."

"Oh..." she sounded disappointed

"What happened her Nessie?" I asked whispering

"Newborns..." she squeaked

"Newborns?" I frowned

This was all to weird. First I run into one in the woods, then they trash the Cullen's house?

"Where are you" I asked

"In La Push with Jake..."

"Who else is there?" I said taking a few steps back

"Just me...and Jake and Leah and Seth"

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know..."

I paused thinking. Charlotte and Peter were here too...they must know who's newborns they were.

"Wheres Charlotte and Peter Nessie..."

"I..they.." she said

"Where are they? They must know whos newborns they are!"

"They stayed behind to fight the newborns" Nessie whispered.

Suddenly on the other end of the phone I heard growling and snarls.

"I've got to go Kate"

"Wait Nessie!" I cried but she already hung up

I frowned hard putting the phone down. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, only to see Garrett.

"Kate ther..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw the destruction "What the hell..."

"Newborns...apparently according to Nessie..."

"How odd...first you..now this?"

I nodded "I know...and Charlotte and Peter are missing..."

He frowned before turning to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To look for some help..." he said turning

"What...do you mean?"

"I mean...that this isn't right..someones planned this...I'll be back..."  
"Like..when will you be back?"

"Soon...a week? A few days?"

"WHAT" I yelled "You can't leave me here..."

"I have to...we need to stop this before it gets out of our control..." He said coming over and giving me a quick peck on the lips

I smiled as he quickly hugged me a disappeared into the rain. My thoughts about how hot Garrett looked in the rain were sidetracked. When I heard I quiet yet definite sound. A voice.

"Help..."


	29. Chapter 29

The voice, sounded quite and desperate. I frowned following it, it getting louder each time. I finally found myself in Edwards guest room, where I assume Charlotte and Peter, has been staying. I pushed open the door to find, this room yet again, destroyed beyond recognition. I looked round. I could see no one, yet I could still hear the cry for help, louder than ever.

"Hello?" I called

"KATE" I heard the voice yell

I quickly followed the cry to the window, where I looked out down into the woods. Charlotte sat there, with Peter lying on the floor shaking and withering. Charlotte had his head in her lap as she tried to calm him. I immediately jumped from the window landing meters from the two. I ran over.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at Peter, who seemed to be in pain

"There...the newborns..one had a power...a...a very strong...power...I don't know what it is but it did this to Peter!" she sobbed

I looked at Peter, then at Charlotte.

"Where are the Cullen's?" I asked

she shook her head "I...I don't know..they ran..."

"Did they say if they were coming back?"

she paused the nodded "Ye..yes.."

"When?"

"I don't know..." she cried

I sighed heavily getting slightly annoyed by her sobbing, but at least my question was answered.

I heard a car pull into the drive and before I could turn to see who, Carlisle was right beside Charlotte and Peter. Alice, appeared next, pulling Charlotte away from Peters convulsing body. Charlotte cried still, as the other Cullen's appeared. Jasper stood by Alice and Charlotte, attempting to comfort the crying midget. Esme, Bella and Edward stood near Carlisle. I wasn't sure where Emmett and Rose were, but I was too busy paying attention to what was happening. Carlisle seemed just as confused as everybody else as they looked at Peter. Peter, meanwhile whimpered and cried for Charlotte, but Alice and Jasper didn't want to upset Charlotte any further. Carlisle shewed us, except Edward and Jasper away telling us that he needed space. So we did as he said.

It was a couple days later, when I got a phone call from Garrett.

"At the Cullen's? Now? Why" I asked confused

"We're having a discussion..about what happened"

"Alright.." I said cautiously putting the phone down.

Once back at the Cullen's home, which had been returned to its natural neatness, I saw that we were not joined by the crowd I was expecting. I noticed Garrett sitting on the arm of a chair, next to Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya, as always, sulked in the corner. On one of the several couches sat Charlotte with Mary and Randall. The wolves stood on the far side of the room, while on a second couch sat three very familiar faces.

"Ahh...Kate...what a pleasure for you to join us..." Aro spoke as Alec and Jane smiled slightly either side of him.


	30. Chapter 30

"What are they doing here!" I growled taking a step for them, intending on removing their heads

Garrett grabbed my arm in protest "They're here to help with the Newborn situation."

Charlotte lip quivered as she scrunched her eyes closed at the word newborn. Jasper patted her shoulder glancing back at the other Cullens who stood in that area of the room. I turned back to Aro.

"Please...sit..." Aro gestured to the couch where Eleazar and Carmen sat.

I walked over relucntenty shrugging Garretts grip off my arm. I sat between Carmen and Eleazar folding my arms with a huff. Aro glanced at me before beginning.

"Now, we all know recent events have been troublsome...but no fear we have a plan to rid us of the problems" Aro said calmly

"And that is?" Mary asked frowning

"We simply kill them and their creator"

Charlottes head suddenly snapped up looking at Aro. I expected her to burst out into tears and run off, for some reason; but to my surprise she was fuming.

"What." She asked sourly

"We plan to kill the Newborns" Alec said in a monotone, looking at her

"...that won't stop them" she hissed

"Excuse me..." Jane replied looking up

"Killing them will only make things. A whole. Lot. Worse. You, don't know the severity of this situation. We're not talking about 40 or 60 newborns..." Charlotte paused "we're talking about 1000's..."

Jane exchanged looks with Alec, something questioning in their look made me worry a bit. Suddenly, Jane turned to Charlotte shooting her with pain. Charlotte suddenly screamed and fell off the couch. I immeaditly ran to her spazzing body since everyone else seemed dettered by her horrific screams.

"STOP!" She cried "PLEASE!"

"How do you know so much?" Jane asked coldly

Charlotte tried to reply but only screams erupted from her throat.

"Jane..thats enough" Aro glared at her

Jane obliged and Charlotte stopped screaming; she just lay beside my knees shaking.

"Is this information you tell us true?" Alec asked Charlotte as I helped her to her feet

"Yes" she wimpered

"Do you know whos doing it" Jane asked

"Yes! Yes" Charlotte cried

"Who then Char?" Jasper asked frowning

"..." she shook her head

"Tell us..." Jane said slyly

"I ...swore..I wouldn't..."

"Char...I think you should tell them" Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder

She shrugged it away "Its..."  
"Is it Maria" Jasper asked frowning harder

Charlotte shook her head as we all heard a gasp from Alice she turned staring blankly. Jasper was by her side in seconds, just as she came out from her vision.

"Who is it Alice?" Aro asked raising a eyebrow

"I don't know...but...there is going to be a fight...and..." Alice paused

We all leaned in to listen holding our breath.

"...and we're all going to die..."


	31. Chapter 31

I sat starring out my bedroom window; in almost shock. We were all going to die? Talk about optimism. I sighed. Me and Garrett hadn't even been together 2 months and there was a possibility that myself and Garrett wouldn't make it to a wedding. I heard a knock on my door, and Garrett walked in...shirtless. I smiled, at his chest. His perfect chest.

"Hey Kate..." he smiled

"Hi.." I sighed

"Whats up..your still worrying bout what Alice said.."

I nodded then shrugged "I guess so"

"Ahh don't worry..I won't let you die" He grinned

I nodded. I looked out the window as he walked over wrapping his arms round my waist; resting his head on my shoulder nibbling at my neck. I turned to him, before kissing him. He grinned and kissed me back. He pulled me to my feet kissing me again. I returned the kisses as he slowly lay on the bed with me. I moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss. I pulled the hair tie out his hair, letting it fall. He smiled as he ran his hand up my back, kissing me. I kissed him back as I entangled my fingers in his hair. He slowly slid off my shirt and jeans before the kissing resumed. I slid his trousers off before wrapping my legs round his waist. I closed my eyes as he kissed me moving his hand down my almost bare back. He pulled back and began kissing my neck slowly down to my collar bone. I gasped slightly into his hair taking in his sweet sweet scent. It would have been perfect. But there was a knock on the door. Garrett sighed in frustration .

"I'll get it..." He rolled his eyes standing making himself decent before going out the door.

I frowned grabbing my gown "Wait up Garrett!"

I jumped out of bed putting my gown round me running down stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs just as Garrett opened the door. It was Alice.

"Alice?" Garrett frowned as she stepped in looking vaguely distraught.

"What is it?" I asked stepping forward.

She looked up at both of us "It's Charlotte..."

Me and Garrett exchanged looks

"And?" Garrett asked

"...,shes dead"


	32. Chapter 32

Garrett and I, stood side by side in the woods. Surrounded by all the other Cullen's and friends of Charlotte. Her memorial, stood around 4 feet in front of us. Peter, knelt beside it staring blankly. It had been at least a week since Charlotte committed suicide. I'd been told that she'd burned herself to death. Alice saw it happen in a vision and Edward heard Charlotte's last 'sane' thoughts before she began to scream.. By the time the other had arrived Charlotte was nothing more than a pile of dust. Though it was sad, what was sadder was Peter was convinced she had survived. He kept remind everyone before the memorial that she wasn't dead, but now I think even it had begun to sink in to him. There was about 5 minutes of silence. A quite aery silence before Garrett stepped forward.

"This isn't right..." he frowned

"What do you mean?" Peter asked blandly

"Come on, think about it. Charlotte just so happens to die when the volturi leave..."

There were some mutters from the crowd.

"But why would they kill Charlotte?" Edward asked

Garrett turned to him "Because...Charlotte was a threat.."

"A threat to who!" Carmen gasped

Garrett Paused "themselves"

"What are you saying" Peter slowly rose

"that they're the creators..."

Everyone gasped shocked and confused. It didn't seem likely...or did it?

"So..." I stepped forward "Your saying ...they created the Newborns..killed Charlotte and are going to kill us..."

Garrett nodded "Exactly...come to think about it ...didn't you have a problem with newborns before..."

"Yes.." Alice said "But Victoria created them"

"Thats what Aro would want you to think..." Garrett grinned

The Cullen's muttered to each other then nodded. Edward seemed slightly shocked. He then frowned hard.

"Where Bella..." He asked glancing round at the group

Everyone exchanged glances, then smelt the air. Fire. Immediately we left the memorial side, and Peter, running off into the woods towards the burning smell. Around 1 mile later we saw the fire.

"Oh no.." I stopped

"BELLA" Edward yelled running for the flames, Carlisle grabbed him stopping him. Emmett helped and so did Jasper. Alice, Rose and Nessie stood crying.

"2 down..." I muttered "30 to go..."


	33. Chapter 33

I watched as Garrett passed up and down the length of the hunting ground, again and again. After hours of listen to him contemplating Bella and Charlotte's death, I decided to put my foot down.

"Will you stop doing that!" I yelled

He turned to me eyes wide slightly confused.

"You're scaring all the food away!"

"Sorry Kate…" he sighed

I rolled my eyes "what's up now?"

"Nothing, I just don't like to see you angry with me…"

"Why?"

"Because, I am afraid you'll leave"

I jumped off the fall tree I was perched on and walked over.

"I will never leave you Garrett…..I promise" I whispered kissing him,

He grinned and kissed me back. I smiled and went to kiss him again but I heard the rustle of the bushes behind us. We turned to see a very pale and grey Peter. His eyes were terrifying, they were black as night. I stepped in front of Garrett sending a thousand volts of electricity.

Peter looked at me he swallowed dryly "please….I mean no harm…I just need help…"

His voice was raspy and dry. I frowned hard still afraid that this was a hoax and that Peter was the killer.

"Kate…" Garrett muttered to me

I refused to let down my guard.

"Kate…." Garrett said more forcefully

I tutted; halting the electrical current that ran across my skin. Garrett pushed past me and went over to Peter.

"How can we help?" Garrett asked placing one of his hands on Peters shoulder

"I need..I need a drink…" Peter swallowed again.

"Then why can't you get one yourself?" I asked harshly

"Because..I …I don't have the strength"

"Its okay I'll go get something" Garrett said running off into the incoming mist.

I looked at Peter who had sunk to the ground. Walking over I sat beside him.

"You were Charlotte's friend..." he glanced at me

I nodded.

"Did she tell you who created the newborns.."

I shook my head "no...sorry.."

He nodded stareing solemnly into the mist. Dear god, I thought, he was turning out to be some emotinal bastard. I hated emitional bastards. Garrett soon returned with a bear and mountain lion. Both of which were for Peter.

"Here.." Garrett grinned dumping the dead animals on the ground.

Peter scrunched his nose up in dismay.

"Its that or nothing" I smirked

Peter glared at me before biting into the meat. He frowned and began to drink.

Garrett and I watched as both animals were drained by Peter. Once the animals ran dry Peter stood looking at us.

"Thank you..." Peter nodded sadly

"its okay..if you need anything"

Peter nodded smiling weakly. He turned to leave before pausing. He then turned to me and leant down and whispered something in my ear.

"Be careful...you could be next"

I stood in shock as Peter walked off into the bushes.


	34. Chapter 34

"Kate stop stressing… you were the one who told me to calm down..." Garrett sighed

I shook my head folding my arms sitting at the top of the tree. How couldn't I worry? Peter had told me I was next….was he right? Was I the next to be killed…..and was Peter the killer? These and a thousand other thoughts rushed through my mind. Garrett knocked the tree.

"Come down…please? Or I'm going to the mall without you" he shouted up

I shooed him away and he shrugged walking off. He thought it'd be okay. There hadn't been a death in weeks. I was safe he thought. I knew he was wrong. I sat there for a few more hours watching the clouds roll above me. Suddenly, I heard crackling. Smoke, clouded my eyes and lungs. I frowned and looked down. The tree was on fire. My eyes widened as the tree began to topple to the side. I leaped to the next and down to the ground. I looked round for the culprit. When suddenly I was knocked to the ground, a masked vampire stood over me. I screamed as he shot a giant fist towards my chest. Then out of know where a second tree began to fall. It was going to crush the vampire, but he jumped out the way. I took this chance and ran. I kept running and running and running. I thought he was following but when I looked behind me I saw nothing. I turned and continued running til I reached the Cullens, I hammered on the door. To my surprise Garrett opened the door.

"Kate!" He flung his arms around me

I hugged him back "Someone…"

"I know…" He paused before sighing "...Tanya's dead"

My eyes widened in shock I swallowed hard.

"What..."

"Carmen and Eleazar said she'd died when..."

"No..Your Lying"

"Kate..." he went to place his hand on my shoulder

"YOUR LYING" I screamed and ran out the house

I ran. I wasn't quite sure how long I ran for, but I just kept running. I had a feeling I was going toward Denali but I wasn't sure why. Maybe I was hoping she'd be there. But I was wrong. I ran down the long winding road towards where my house was. Or...at least what was left of it. The house I had once lived in was nothing more than charred remains. My cold heart seemed to tighten inside me. I stared. I could see the smoke rising into the sky. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it. But it was true. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I burst into tearless sobs of greif ...greif for my sister my sister.


	35. Chapter 35

I sat on my bed Running all the events of the past few months over and over again in my head. It didn't seem plausable that Tanya had died. And I was sure that while sitting here, locked away in the solitude of my room, that someone else had been killed by this mysterious assasin. I'd cried for weeks after losing my second sister. I was the last of the Denali sisters. And it pained me to think that I could be next. I thought all hope was lost.

Until a particular day in late June bought my attention to a key aspect of what was happening.

As I stared out the window. There was a feeble knock at the front door. I smelt. It was Peter.

"Hello?" Garrett answered the door.

"Hello Garrett...they found Jasper" Peter swallowed

"I'm sorry..." Garrett paused "Any news on the killer?"

"No...Alice said she saw a mysterious force in the vision...trying to get at Jasper.."

A mysterious force. I frowned slightly thinking back to the day of my attack.

_I screamed as he shot a giant fist towards my chest. Then out of know where a second tree began to fall _

Out of no where I thought. A tree just doesn't fall out of no where. I then thought back to what Peter rambled on everyday after Charlotte death.

_Peter was convinced she had survived. He kept remind everyone before the memorial that she wasn't dead._

I then remembered what Garrett said at the memorial.

_"Come on, think about it. Charlotte just so happens to die when the volturi leave..."_

_There were some mutters from the crowd._

_"But why would they kill Charlotte?" Edward asked_

_Garrett turned to him "Because...Charlotte was a threat.."_

_"A threat to who!" Carmen gasped_

_Garrett Paused "themselves"_

_"What are you saying" Peter slowly rose_

_"that they're the creators..."_

I then thought even further back. To last year, in December when we discovered Charlotte's secret.

_"I...I don't know what your talking bout..." she said not making eye contact with Eleazar who had walked to face her_

_"Your power Charlotte... the power of invisibility..."_

I then remembered the day they came to visit after Peter was attacked.

_"Now, we all know recent events have been troublsome...but no fear we have a plan to rid us of the problems" Aro said calmly_

_"And that is?" Mary asked frowning_

_"We simply kill them and their creator"_

_Charlottes head suddenly snapped up looking at Aro. I expected her to burst out into tears and run off, for some reason; but to my surprise she was fuming._

_"What." She asked sourly_

_"We plan to kill the Newborns" Alec said in a monotone, looking at her_

_"...that won't stop them" she hissed_

_"Excuse me..." Jane replied looking up_

_"Killing them will only make things. A whole. Lot. Worse. You, don't know the severity of this situation. We're not talking about 40 or 60 newborns..." Charlotte paused "we're talking about 1000's..."_

_Jane exchanged looks with Alec, something questioning in their look made me worry a bit. Suddenly, Jane turned to Charlotte shooting her with pain. Charlotte suddenly screamed and fell off the couch. I immeaditly ran to her spazzing body since everyone else seemed dettered by her horrific screams._

_"STOP!" She cried "PLEASE!"_

_"How do you know so much?" Jane asked coldly_

_Charlotte tried to reply but only screams erupted from her throat._

_"Jane..thats enough" Aro glared at her_

_Jane obliged and Charlotte stopped screaming; she just lay beside my knees shaking._

_"Is this information you tell us true?" Alec asked Charlotte as I helped her to her feet_

_"Yes" she wimpered_

_"Do you know whos doing it" Jane asked_

_"Yes! Yes" Charlotte cried_

_"Who then Char?" Jasper asked frowning_

_"..." she shook her head_

_"Tell us..." Jane said slyly_

_"I ...swore..I wouldn't..."_

_"Char...I think you should tell them" Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder_

_She shrugged it away "Its..."  
"Is it Maria" Jasper asked frowning harder_

_Charlotte shook her head,,,,_

The way Jane had reacted so violently to Charlotte knowing so much.

_**Suddenly, Jane turned to Charlotte shooting her with pain. Charlotte suddenly screamed and fell off the couch. I immeaditly ran to her spazzing body since everyone else seemed dettered by her horrific screams.**_

_**"STOP!" She cried "PLEASE!"**_

_**"How do you know so much?" Jane asked coldly**_

The way Charlotte was reluctant to tell.

_**"Do you know whos doing it" Jane asked**_

_**"Yes! Yes" Charlotte cried**_

_**"Who then Char?" Jasper asked frowning**_

_**"..." she shook her head**_

_**"Tell us..." Jane said slyly**_

_**"I ...swore..I wouldn't..."**_

And I remembered the way Aro looked at her. As if he was reminding her of something.

_Something_

_something_

_something_

I stood suddenly. I knew who the killer was. I ran, bursting through the door and bolting down the stairs. Garrett and Peter gave me a odd look as I ran past them.

"Kate?" Garrett said shocked that I had left my room

"I KNOW WHO'S CREATING THE NEWBORNS I KNOW WHOS THEIR CREATOR!" I screamed running towards the cullens.

I knew who was creating the newborns. I knew who'd ordered them to kill my friends and sister. I know why Charlotte disappeared. They had motive. We were bigger and stronger than them. They were the kings over us and they were about to be over thrown.

Once and for all.


	36. Chapter 36

"That filthy traitior..." Hissed Mary

"Mary." Esme scowled

"What its true! She knew and didn't tell us..."

"I don't think it was as simple as that Mary..." I explained

It had taken a while but I had called all our...remaining friends to the Cullens to explain. I had figured out that the Volturi had been behind the newborns all along. Though Carlisle was sure to dismiss as he had with Garrett I managed to persuade him and all the others that my hypothosis was true. Peter seemed shocked.

"But why would Charlotte help?" Peter asked

"Them...I don't know..." I sighed

"Maybe...she had no choice...Maybe they threatened to kill peter.."

"Which they nearly did" Edward nodded

"But Charlotte wouldnt give in that easily!" Peter huffed "Maybe she was forced..."

"But why would they want her in the first place" Carlisle quized

"Maybe..." Garrett paused thinking

"She had...Experience with Newborns" Jasper said

"No..." Alice frowned "...Charlottes special than you percive..."

"How do you know?" I asked

"The answers right...here"

We frowned at Alice when there was a knock at the door. Jasper paused then opened the door. There stood a tall a black haired woman, definatly of mexican orgin roughly the same age as Charlotte. Jasper growled and so did Peter.

"Oh shush you two" Alice laughed lightly "Shes here to help..."

"What?" Jasper gasped

"I heard" she said stepping in "That Charlotte had trouble with volturi no?"

"Yes." Peter glared

"I know why..." she looked round the room.

She began to explain that to make her more powerful she decided to experiment with some of the newborns. She had tried to give them powers. It failed. 9 out of the 10 newborns she tested on died. Howver. Charlotte managed to survive. At the time she was unsure why, but the experiment had worked with her. Now it seemed, according Maria that the volturi wanted her secrets so had kidnapped Charlotte at some point and forced her to give up the secrets she had held. It all seemed plausable the question was.

"Wheres Charlotte?" Peter asked

Everyone glanced round muttering.

"I will help you destroy the volturi" Maria said

I turned to her "Destroy?"

"Shes right" Jasper sighed "We need to destroy the volturi"

And so it was, plans went into action about the volturi's down fall. It was less than a week later where we found ourselves in the hills outside volterra. We had a lot of people on our side, including the wolves and Marias newborns. They were always killing each other and fighting so Jasper and Peter had to keep a eye on them. I watched from a far as someone very comforting sat down beside me.

"Kate..."

"Hm..?" I turned to Garrett

He smiled slightly "You know...I love you right"

"Of course..." I said sighing heavily resting against his chest

"If we live through this...will you marry me..."

I froze, I'm not sure why but I did, I was shocked. I hadn't expected it...ever. I looked at him. Shocked.

"What..."

"Will you marry me?" He asked worried


	37. Chapter 37

"Yes.."

He looked at me slowly grinning. I flung my arms round his neck as I felt the absent tears fill my eyes.

"of course I will" I sobbed

I honestly didn't know what to think. I wasn't even sure if this was happening. Then Garrett kissed me, which always seems to bring me back to reality. I smiled slightly and kissed him. I could tell he was as sad as I was, because he didn't kiss me back.

"We should get back to camp..." he said

I nodded. As we stood we heard a sharp scream from the camp. Glancing at each other we bolted for the campsite. As we entered camp we saw what was going on. Mary, who was bent on getting revenge on Charlotte, had hold of little miss see me not. Peter was no where to be seen, but I could tell he was coming. I knew I had to intervien or Peter would complain. I created a energy ball and flung it at the phsyco bitch. She promptly fell to the ground.

Charlotte looked at me, her face smothered in dirt with her hair matted in mud, and at first I thought she was going to say thanks but instead she shouted "PETER!"

Peter shoved himself between me and Garrett staring at her. He looked like he was about to hit someone, I pray it wasn't going to be me. His expression softened when he saw Mary unconcious before he hugged charlotte in a deep embrace. She had begun shaking as other members of our group joined to watch.

"I'm sorry..." she cried "I'm sorry"

"It's alright..." Peter crooned

"I'm sorry.." she continued to sob

"It's ok..." Jasper said patting her on the back "We know you tried to save the ones who we have lost.."

Charlotte nodded. All of a sudden Maria shouted from the top of the hill.

"THEY'RE COMING"

I slowly turned, it was time. There was no time to say goodbye to the ones I loved, there was no time to add one last joke, there was no time to start worrying since everyone had begun running towards the breast of the hill. I had to follow. I began running along side my friends. My feet pounding across the earth like the forgotten heart beat of mine. As I ran over the edge of the hill I saw it. Volterra. A beautiful castle. Beneath it I saw 100's of newborns. We were outnumbered. This was it.

This was the end.


	38. Chapter 38

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Mary, Randall, Quil, Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar, Vladamir, Stefan, Maria and ¾ of the newborn army.

Dead.

Only me, Garrett, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper Edward and about 7 newborns stood fighting.

We'd managed to kill almost all of the opposing newborns. A few still stood but we were taking care of them. Rage was the biggest advantage. Mainly Jasper and Edward tore through the remaining enemy. The tree's burned orange around us. I could barely move with the excess venom from battle wounds surging through me. Garrett stood beside me strong as ever. He took out any newborn that tried to hurt me. Though I didn't want him to do it, it gave me time to watch Charlotte. She was so secretive, even now she concealed herself. Yet it wasn't enough to throw off one of the biggest newborns out there. Abel, I think Alice had said before we went into battle. He was a big newborn, with scarily large fists. I'd already seen him take down 4 newborns and Stefan. All to a punch to the chest from the monster. And he was making his way to Charlotte.

I wasn't the only one to notice. All of a sudden Peter shouted something before diving infront of Charlotte. Peter and Abel began to fight. The sound of snarls and cries echoing through the valley. Peter was a good fighter.

But not good enough.

Abel hit Peter square in the chest. And everything began turning into chaos.

Charlotte caught Peter as he fell, dead, her screams agonizing. The Volturi suddenly stepped in and disposed of Abel and the rest of the Newborns. They began hurding us inside, having to drag Charlotte away from Peter's dead body. She continued to cry out for the loss of her mate. Edward and Jasper tried to calm her as they walked beside her whispering condolences in her ear. Garrett held my hand tightly as we entered the main dome. Sat in the three chairs, all groomed and clean, were Aro and the other two leaders. Aro grinned as he saw Charlotte crying, as if he had expected it. His gaze fell on me and I noticed he knew this was going to happen.

"Ahh friends...glad you could join us" Aro said standing

Garrett tensed slightly, so I gently shocked him; knowing the feeling wouldn't hurt. He glanced at me before back at Aro.

"Kate...what an honour to have you in our presence" he bowed slightly

"Would say the same to you...BUT YOU KILLED MY SISTER" I screamed

"Now now..." Jane said "Be carefull how you speak to my master..."

Suddenly Garrett fell to the floor screaming.

"GARRETT!"

He continued to fit on the floor as I stood helpless. I felt rage build up inside me, and shot lighting across at Jane. She got hit and fell to the floor like a human, Garrett stopped fitting and lay panting on the floor.

"Enough..." Aro growled, annoyed by my attack on his prize student "Felix, Demitri, Zafrina take them to the cells!"

This was it I thought as we were dragged to the cells. We got halfway when Garrett and the other boys were dragged off in another direction. I tried to reach for Garrett.

"GARRETT!"

But before I could reach him I was shoved in a cell.

"NO NO NO" I screamed banging on the cell door "LET ME OUT"

No one replied, naturally. I kicked the door in frustration before sitting in a heap beside Charlotte. I looked at her, she was still crying. Terrified.

"..hey Charlotte..its okay" I said

She looked at me crying "No.."

"It is..." I hugged her "It's going to be over soon"

She paused before nodding "Your right...it is"

"They'll kill us and this pain will be gone" I sighed

"No...they won't kill us"

I frowned looking at her, confused about how she could agree that its going to be over but not agree that we're going to be executed.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It will be over..." she smiled "For them.."

"What?"

She pulled out a small remote from her jeans pocket.

"Whats that?" I asked confused

"...its a remote..." she stared at me oddly

"I can see that" I rolled my eyes "For what?"

"A bomb"

"A bomb?"

"Yes" she nodded

"Really?"

"Yes...I set them before the battle..."

"Why?"

"Just in case something happened...exactly like this" she muttered

"...what will it do?"

"Egnite the air to over 5000 degrees..."

"Wow...big bomb" I nodded

"Yes.." she sighed

She went to press the button

"WOAH" I stopped her "Slow down!"

"We can't get out Kate,..."

"We can..." I said...devising a plan in my head "I have a plan..."

A blonde woman, walked down the corridor, her head held high. In her hand she held a small black remote with a single button on. Her scar stained skin glistened in the candle light. Two guards watched her, confused as she entered the main room. The three kings sat in there thrones. The black haired one sat up and grinned at her. She didn't smile. In her head she began to count.

_10_

"Shall I remove her Aro?" Alec spoke

_9_

"No Alec, leave her be...I wish to hear what she wants" Aro grinned

_8_

The woman didn't speak

_7_

"Sir I really think we should remove her from the room" Jane glared at the woman

_6_

"I'm sure she means no harm" Aro nodded

_5_

Aro turned to her smiling

_4_

The Woman didn't smile back

_3_

The guards were on edge, they didn't like how the woman stared blankly into the eyes of their master.

_2_

"Now, miss..."

_1_

"...Denali, how may we help you"

I smiled and Aro's eyes widened as I pressed the button on the remote.


End file.
